Serenity
by kaorinin
Summary: —aku memutuskan untuk bersamamu. Dan itu bukanlah keputusan yang dibuat hanya berdasarkan rasa menyesal atau apa. Aku benar-benar memilihmu karena aku mencintaimu/Ao Haru Ride/KikuchiFutaba


**Disclaimer:** Ao Haru Ride, written and illustrated by Io Sakisaka.

**Warning: KIKUCHI GARIS KERAS**

* * *

**Serenity**

written by **kaorinin**

* * *

"Kikuchi-kun!"

Seperti biasa, Futaba akan melambaikan tangan begitu matanya menemukanku. Kupercepat langkahku menuju antrian pemeriksaan tiket dan segera berlari menghampirinya.

"Maaf, hari ini agak telat," kataku menyesal. "Dosen hari ini benar-benar tidak berperikemahasiswaan!"

Futaba tertawa. Aku senang sekali jika ia sedang tertawa.

"Karena hari ini kau telat, kau tidak dapat bonus puding malam ini," Futaba berkata sambil berjalan meninggalkanku. Membuatku kembali menghampirinya.

"Kalau ngga dapet bonus puding, kamu ngga kubikinin _omelet rice_ besok pagi," aku membalasnya. Futaba terbelalak dan segera menoleh, selanjutnya kami sudah berjalan meninggalkan stasiun. Melanjutkan obrolan tentang puding dan omelet rice sambil bergantian mengejek dan merajuk.

Futaba tertawa. Aku senang sekali jika ia sedang tertawa.

.

.

.

"Kikuchi?"

Futaba memanggilku pelan, matanya yang masih setengah terpejam menatapku yang sedang duduk sambil membaca bahan kuliah.

"Kau masih di sini?" tanyanya lagi. Aku menutup buku teksku yang tebalnya sanggup menggantikan alas bantal Futaba dan segera menghampirinya.

"Tadinya ingin pulang setelah kau tidur, tapi ternyata aku lupa waktu sambil membaca bahan ujian besok," aku duduk di bawah tempat tidurnya, tanganku memeluk kedua lututku.

"Besok ujian lagi?"

Suara Futaba sengau karena masih mengantuk. Ia menggeser tubuhnya sehingga menjadi lebih dekat dengan posisiku duduk. Aku merapikan anak poninya yang menjuntai menutupi matanya lalu membelai lembut rambutnya.

Aku mengangguk, "Ayo cepat tidur, besok kau ada kuliah pagi, 'kan?"

Ia mengangguk pelan.

"Aku akan membereskan sisa makan malam kita tadi, setelah itu aku baru pulang."

Kulirik jam di atas meja kecil di depanku, sudah jam 1 malam. Bukan masalah bagiku untuk pulang selarut ini. Kamarku sendiri hanya berjarak satu lantai di bawahnya.

Futaba menarik tanganku ketika aku beranjak berdiri.

"Jangan pulang. Di sini saja."

Futaba mengucapkannya dengan mata tetap terpejam, lalu tangannya yang tadi menarik tanganku kini sudah turun ke sisi tempat tidur lagi.

Aku tersenyum. Kukecup dahi Futaba sambil berbisik, "_Oyasumi_,"

.

.

.

"Kikuchi-kun, kau sudah bangun?"

Aku mengangguk sambil menguap, tangan dan tubuhku kuregangkan ke atas. Semalam, aku baru tidur jam 3 karena harus menyelesaikan semua bahan ujian untuk besok—ah, hari ini.

"Kau sedang buat apa?"

"_Omelet rice_." Futaba menjawab sambil mengiris beberapa potong daging sosis. "Ah, bisa minta tolong ambilkan bumbu baru di rak?"

Aku membuka rak kedua, tempat Futaba menaruh segala bahan masakan. Selain karena sudah terbiasa dengan berbagai posisi di tempat ini, Futaba memang hobi menjiplakku kalau urusan kerapihan barang. Karena ia ceroboh dan mudah sekali lupa.

Kubuka bungkus bumbu itu dengan gunting lalu memberikanya kepada Futaba. "Jangan sampai asin, ya."

Futaba hanya mencibir mendengar perkataanku. Entah mengapa, selalu ada yang salah jika Futaba membuat _omelet rice_. Entah itu kurang asin, keasinan, salah bumbu, telurnya pecah, dan lain-lain. Tapi meski ia selalu gagal membuat, toh aku akan tetap memakannya dengan senang hati.

'_DRRT'_

Ponsel Futaba di meja makan bergetar. Kulihat Futaba sedang sibuk jadi aku yang beranjak membukanya.

Satu pesan baru.

"_Futaba, ini aku, Kou. Apa kita bisa bertemu? Ada yang ingin kubicarakan denganmu."_

Mabuchi? Ingin bertemu dengan Futaba?

Sudah hampir satu tahun lebih aku tidak mendengar kabar Mabuchi. Entah itu dari teman-teman yang lain atau dari Futaba sendiri. Kulirik Futaba yang sedang asik menghias _omelet rice_-nya dengan saus tomat, menimbang-nimbang apakah aku harus memberitahunya perihal pesan Mabuchi ini.

"Kikuchi-kun! Kau ada ujian pagi ini dan sekarang kau masih belum mandi juga?"

Baru aku mau memberitahukannya, ia sudah berteriak lagi.

"Cepat pulang dan mandi sana!"

Akhirnya kuputuskan untuk tidak memberitahunya. Kuubah pesan itu dalam _mode_ _unread_, sehingga Futaba tidak tahu kalau aku sudah membukanya.

.

.

.

Malam ini aku kembali pulang larut. Aku sudah mengirim pesan kepada Futaba supaya ia tidak menungguku di stasiun. Sebenarnya tidak ada kuliah tambahan atau tugas yang biasanya membuatku pulang selarut ini. Hanya saja, suasana hatiku semenjak melihat pesan Mabuchi tadi pagi semakin memburuk.

Ingin bertemu. Ada yang ingin dibicarakan. Apa yang mau dibicarakan si brengsek itu dengan Futaba?

Sudah lebih dari setahun sejak hari itu. Hari ketika Futaba datang ke _apartment_-ku sambil menangis, berkata bahwa ia mencintaiku dan tidak ingin berpisah lagi. Hari ketika ia mengatakan kalau ia sudah tidak bimbang lagi memilih antara aku atau Mabuchi.

Aku tidak pernah menanyakan apa yang terjadi di antara mereka berdua. Futaba juga tidak pernah menceritakannya. Aku merasa cukup dengan melihat tawa Futaba.

Lalu sekarang, ketika aku merasakan hidupku sudah sesuai dengan apa yang kuinginkan, Mabuchi kembali datang. Aku tidak akan pernah lupa Mabuchi pernah berkata bahwa ia tidak akan menyerah sampai akhir. Sampai ia dapat memiliki Futaba kembali.

"Bagaimanapun, tetap Futaba yang akan memilih pada akhirnya."

Ia mengatakan itu dengan yakin sekali.

Dan bukankah Futaba telah memilihku?

Aku berulang kali menanyakan pertanyaan itu. Aku juga telah berulang kali menjawabnya dengan tegas. Namun pada akhirnya, aku kembali menanyakannya lagi, menjawabnya lagi.

Berulang kali.

.

.

.

"Kikuchi-kun?"

Aku mendengar suara langkah kaki masuk. Itu pasti Futaba. Segera saja aku pura-pura memejamkan mata—untungnya posisi awalku memang sedang berbaring sambil membaca buku teks yang tebal minta ampun itu di tempat tidur.

"Kikuch—ah, sudah tidur rupanya? Kebiasaan, ngga pernah kunci pintu,"

Aku terus saja memejamkan mata dan berharap Futaba segera pulang ke kamarnya. Tapi Futaba malah memindahkan buku teks tebal ke meja kecil di lantai.

"Kikuchi-kun pasti sibuk belajar sampai ketiduran—ya ampun! Buku ini berat sekali sih!"

Aku merasa tangan lembut Futaba membelai anak poniku. Ia berkata _oyasumi_ pelan sekali sambil menyelimuti tubuhku dengan selimut.

Saat itu rasanya aku ingin sekali bangun dan menarik tubuhnya ke dalam pelukanku.

Tapi entah mengapa tubuh ini tidak bergerak juga, bahkan ketika Futaba beranjak pergi dan meninggalkan kamarku.

Aku masih juga belum membuka mata.

.

.

.

Dua hari berlalu semenjak pesan dari Mabuchi datang. Aku belum membalasnya maupun memberitahukannya kepada Futaba. Dan aku juga masih menjaga jarak dengan Futaba, dengan alasan banyak tugas dan ujian—yang membuatku pulang malam terus seperti ini.

Satu tahun yang lalu, tepat di hari ulang tahun Futaba, aku pernah menetapkan hati untuk melepasnya pergi. Saat itu, aku yakin Futaba sebenarnya sudah memilih Mabuchi di dalam hatinya, hanya saja, ia masih bingung bagaimana caranya pergi tanpa menyakitiku.

Setiap hari berlalu dengan keyakinan semua akan baik-baik saja yang kuciptakan paksa. Aku terus mengatakan bahwa waktu akan menyembuhkan semuanya dan bahwa aku harus menghadapi rasa sakit itu jika ingin mengalahkannya. Saat itu adalah masa-masa libur menunggu pengumuman kelulusan, dan masa-masa sibuk ujian masuk perguruan tinggi. Aku terbantu sedikit dengan persiapan ujian masuk perguruan tinggiku, yang membutuhkan ekstra kerja keras.

Tepat tiga minggu setelahnya, hari kelulusan kami. Aku kembali bertemu Futaba dan teman-temannya. Saat itu, entah pergi ke mana beban dan rasa sakit yang kurasakan, aku bisa menyapanya sambil tersenyum.

"Selamat atas kelulusanmu,"

Futaba hanya diam menatapku.

"Sampai berjumpa lagi kapan-kapan, Futaba."

"Kikuchi-kun..."

Aku menoleh. Kulihat matanya sudah tergenang dengan air mata. Ingin rasanya saat itu aku menghapus air matanya sebelum jatuh mengalir. Tapi untuk tersenyum seperti saat ini saja sudah sulit.

"Futaba," Kominato bergegas menghampirinya. "Ayo, kita belum sempat berfoto bersama," ia pun menarik Futaba meninggalkanku.

Saat itu, aku ingat Mabuchi melihatku dari jauh.

.

.

.

"Kikuchi-kun!"

Aku kaget melihat Futaba melambai ke arahku. Aku sudah bilang padanya bahwa hari ini aku pulang telat—lagi, jadi ia tidak usah menungguku di stasiun.

"Kau tidak menerima smsku?"

"Yang mana? Ah, yang kau bilang bahwa kau akan pulang telat? Aku menerimanya,"

"Lalu.. kenapa kau masih menungguku?"

Futaba merajuk, "Jadi kau tidak mau aku menunggu lagi di stasiun? Oke kalau begitu."

Aku hanya diam sambil terus berjalan di sampingnya. Sudah seminggu berlalu semenjak aku melihat pesan dari Mabuchi.

Sudah seminggu juga aku berusaha menghindar dari Futaba.

"Kau sudah makan?"

"Belum. Kau?"

"Kau menungguku?"

"Hm, tidak juga. Mungkin iya. Sebenarnya aku menunggumu di stasiun dari jam 8 tadi karena aku tidak tahu kau berbohong atau tidak soal pulang telatmu itu,"

"Futaba—"

"—Ah, sekarang jadi lapar! Bagaimana kalau kau traktir aku makan mie di kedai seberang _apartment_ kita?"

Lalu tanpa menunggu persetujuanku, Futaba sudah menarik tanganku menuju kedai mie itu.

"_Obaa-san_! Mie ramen pedas satu, ya!" ujar Futaba yang langsung masuk dan duduk di kursi.

"Oh, Futaba dan Kikuchi... sudah lama aku tidak melihat kalian," sapa Obaa-san sambil tersenyum. Aku membalas senyum _Obaa-san_ lalu menarik kursi di sebelah Futaba. Sudah seminggu berlalu, aku tahu Futaba menyadari kalau aku berusaha menghindarinya. Sebenarnya tiap hari aku berusaha mengumpulkan keberanian dan ingin membicarakan masalah ini dengannya. Tapi ternyata rasa takutku masih cukup kuat menghalangi.

"Futaba—"

"Kita bicarakan itu nanti saja, ya. Aku tidak ingin bertengkar denganmu di depan _Obaa-san_," potong Futaba sambil tersenyum.

Aku menatapnya. Teringat kembali ketika dulu aku berhasil _melepasnya_ pergi. Sekarang, memikirkannya pun aku tak sanggup.

.

.

.

Sepanjang perjalanan dari kedai mie ke apartment dilalui dengan diam. Futaba tidak terlihat akan bicara, aku pun tidak tahu bagaimana harus membicarakannya. Satu-satunya yang bisa kupikirkan hanyalah dari mana aku harus memulai menjelaskan semua ini kepada Futaba?

"Kikuchi," tanpa sadar aku sudah berada dalam kamar Futaba. Ia melepas jaketnya dan menyalakan lampu ruangan. Aku melepas sepatu tanpa menjawab panggilannya tadi.

"Kikuchi," ia memanggilku lagi. Kali ini ia sudah duduk di sofa kecil dekat jendela. Aku dan Futaba suka sekali duduk di sana karena kami bisa melihat langit dengan jelas dari jendela Futaba. Apalagi kalau sedang musim panas dan banyak bintang.

"Harus berapa kali aku memanggilmu baru kau akan menjawab?"

Futaba menunduk. Ia menaikkan kakinya dan bersandar pada lengan sofa. Aku duduk di sebelahnya.

"Kau melihatnya,"

"Apa?" tanyaku.

"Pesan dari Kou,"

Sesaat aku kaget, tapi aku tetap diam. Aku hanya membuka jaket dan bersandar di sofa.

"Lalu?"

"Lalu?" aku mengulang pertanyaannya.

"Mengapa kau tidak memberitahuku?"

"Memberi tahu apa?"

"Kikuchi—"

"Bagaimana seharusnya aku memberitahumu? 'Futaba, kau mau bertemu dengan mantan pacarmu, ya?' atau 'Futaba, aku boleh ikut bertemu dengan mantan pacarmu?'"

"Kou bukan mantan pacarku," Futaba menjawabku dingin.

"Lalu apa? Mantan cinta pertamamu? Atau orang yang tidak pernah bisa kau lupakan sampai saat ini?"

"KIKUCHI!"

Futaba memang sudah lama menghilangkan embel-embel –kun saat memanggil namaku, namun ketika mendengarnya memanggilku seperti itu apalagi ditambah dengan suaranya yang menahan tangis membuat hatiku cukup ngilu. Ia lalu bangkit berdiri.

"Yang tidak bisa melupakan Kou itu aku atau kau? Kau yang selalu mengungkit tentang Kou!"

Aku diam tak membalas sementara Futaba sudah berlari masuk dan membanting pintu kamar. Diam-diam aku menyesal membiarkan emosi mengambil alih. Harusnya aku bisa menyelesaikan masalah ini baik-baik dengan Futaba.

Harusnya aku bisa...

Suara isak tangis Futaba terdengar saat aku membuka kamarnya. Futaba berbaring menghadap dinding, dengan bantal menutupi wajahnya. Kutarik bantal dari dekapan tangannya dan kulihat wajah Futaba yang memerah.

Futaba segera menutupi wajahnya kembali dengan punggung tangan. Ia masih dengan posisinya yang menghadap dinding. Kutarik tangannya agar ia bangun dan segera menghadapku. Awalnya Futaba menolak, tapi pada akhirnya ia biarkan aku menarik tangannya dan menghadapkan wajahnya sejajar denganku.

Kuhapus air mata yang membasahi pipinya dengan jariku. Aku paling tidak suka melihat Futaba menangis. Dulu aku pernah berjanji untuk membahagiakan Futaba sehingga ia tidak perlu lagi menangis. Lalu mengapa sekarang akulah yang menjadi penyebabnya menangis?

"Kikuchi-kun..." Futaba menatapku dengan kedua matanya yang mulai memerah. Bibirnya bergetar menahan tangis.

"Kau akan melepasku lagi? Seperti di hari ulang tahunku dulu? Kau akan meninggalkanku lagi?"

Aku tertegun mendengar pertanyaan Futaba.

"Kau pernah berjanji untuk tidak menyerah membuatku bahagia... lalu kenapa kau saat itu sempat menyerah?"

"Karena... kupikir kau lebih bahagia bersama Mabuchi," akhirnya kukatakan juga semua yang kupendam selama ini.

"Apa kau pikir selama ini aku tidak bahagia?"

"Futaba..." aku mengelak menjawab. Kulepaskan tanganku, tapi Futaba bersikeras menahannya.

"Tolong jangan menghindar lagi, Kikuchi. Aku mohon," ia melepaskan genggamannya dan berganti menaruh tangannya di wajahku. Ia menatapku lurus-lurus.

"Apa kau tidak tahu kalau aku mencintaimu?"

Aku merasakan sesuatu bergolak dalam diriku. Entah di mana. Mungkin di hatiku, perutku, atau bahkan mungkin dalam otakku.

Futaba tiba-tiba menarik wajahku dan mengecup bibirku. Bisa kurasakan air matanya kembali mengalir turun. Ia lalu melepasnya. Masih dengan suara yang bergetar, ia kembali bertanya.

"Kau tidak merasakannya?"

Entah bagaimana seharusnya aku menjawab, tapi saat aku sadar aku sudah memeluk Futaba dan menciumnya. Aku merasakan air matanya mengalir lagi, kali ini lebih deras.

Kukecup kedua matanya. Aku bisa merasakan ia tersenyum.

"Maaf,"

Futaba mengangguk. "Kau hanya salah paham,"

"Maaf karena aku tidak menepati janjiku untuk tidak menyerah waktu itu,"

"—dan maaf karena aku sempat tidak percaya denganmu..."

Futaba mengelus tanganku yang berada di pipinya. "Dulu aku bingung untuk memilih, bagaimana caranya agar aku bisa membuat Kou bahagia tapi tidak menyakitimu? Ketika kau akhirnya melepasku pergi, barulah aku sadar. Aku telah egois dan malah berakhir menyakiti kalian berdua. Saat itu aku akhirnya mengambil keputusan."

"Aku memutuskan untuk bersamamu. Dan itu bukanlah keputusan yang dibuat hanya berdasarkan rasa menyesal atau apa. Aku benar-benar memilihmu karena aku mencintaimu,"

"Tapi aku berhutang penjelasan kepada Kou. Saat itu ia belum bisa menerima keputusanku ini. Ia pernah bilang kepadaku saat ia siap, ia akan datang kembali dan menagih penjelasanku. Dan keputusanku tidak akan pernah berubah."

Kurengkuh kepalanya ke dalam pelukanku. Aku senang sekali mendengar penjelasan Futaba dan kupeluk ia semakin erat. Andai aku tidak cepat putus asa... andai aku lebih percaya kepada Futaba...

"Besok aku akan bertemu dengan Kou. Kau bisa ikut kalau kau mau,"

.

.

.

Stasiun sore hari memang penuh dengan orang-orang yang baru pulang kantor atau juga mahasiswa yang baru pulang kuliah. Kulangkahkan kakiku mengantri di palang pintu keluar. Hari ini jadwal kuliahku selesai lebih cepat. Sengaja aku tidak bilang pada Futaba, biar aku bisa memberikan kejutan untuknya. Aku akan pergi ke kampusnya dan menjemputnya. Ia tadi berkata masih ada satu mata kuliah yang tersisa. Kalau sekarang aku berjalan kaki ke kampusnya, mungkin aku akan sampai kira-kira 10 menit sebelum kelasnya selesai.

Kampus Futaba berjarak sangat dekat dengan _apartment_ kami. Berbeda denganku yang harus naik kereta dan menghabiskan waktu setengah jam, kampus Futaba bisa ditempuh hanya sekitar 15 menit. Aku mungkin sudah berencana pindah tempat tinggal kalau Futaba tidak bilang ingin menyewa di _apartment_ yang sama dengan tempatku tinggal. Meski akhirnya Futaba tidak enak dan berjanji akan menjemputku tiap hari setelah pulang dari kampus.

Suasana kampus Futaba sudah agak sepi. Walaupun masih terlihat beberapa yang sedang mengobrol sambil membuka laptop di beberapa bangku taman. Aku mencari bangku taman yang paling dekat dengan pintu keluar fakultas Futaba, sehingga kalau Futaba sudah keluar aku bisa segera menghampirinya.

Sudah seminggu semenjak Futaba bertemu dengan Mabuchi. Aku tidak ikut bersama mereka, kubiarkan saja mereka membicarakan apa yang belum mereka selesaikan di masa lampau. Awalnya Futaba ragu, namun aku meyakinkannya kalau ini merupakan salah satu upayaku untuk meminta maaf padanya. Aku ingin memercayai Futaba sepenuhnya, tanpa ragu sedikitpun.

Kalau dulu aku selalu berpikir suatu saat Futaba akan pergi dan kembali bersama Mabuchi, sekarang sudah tidak lagi. Aku sadar, tidak ada gunanya membuang tenaga dengan pikiran negatif.

'_TES'_

Rintik hujan. Tidak deras, hanya gerimis. Aku tersenyum. Rasanya begitu tenang. Tiba-tiba aku memikirkan Futaba. Seperti inilah rasanya ketika ia menemuiku sepulang ia bertemu dengan Mabuchi. Ia berkata semuanya sudah berakhir. Lalu ia memelukku. Menghapus segala keraguanku.

Rasanya begitu tenang.

"Kikuchi!" Futaba berlari ke arahku.

"Sedang apa kau di sini?" ia segera mendekat agar payung yang dipegangnya juga mengenaiku. "Kau kehujanan? Kenapa tidak pindah ke dalam?"

Kulihat beberapa orang yang tadi duduk di bangku taman sudah menghilang semua.

"Hanya gerimis, kok."

"Kau mau apa ke sini?" Futaba bertanya kembali. Kami sudah berjalan beriringan menuju _apartment_.

"_Surprise_," kataku sambil tersenyum kecil. "Selama ini kau yang menjemputku di stasiun. Aku juga ingin tahu rasanya menjemput pacar sendiri,"

Futaba mencibir, "Ini hanya permintaan maafmu karena semalam kau pulang telat dan berakhir tidak menemaniku nonton, 'kan?"

"Termasuk itu juga,"

"Aku masih marah," Futaba lalu melepaskan genggaman tangannya dan pergi mendahuluiku.

Aku hanya tertawa melihat tingkahnya.

"Futaba,"

Futaba menoleh.

Gerimis sudah berhenti. Bau hujan yang menguap meninggalkan tanah menguar begitu kuat di sekeliling kami.

Aku tersenyum geli melihat Futaba yang gemas menungguku untuk bicara. Kuhampiri ia dan kurundukkan kepala sejajar telinganya. Lalu aku berbisik,

"Aku mencintaimu,"

.

.

.

**END.**

* * *

**Author's note:**

lol kou hanya jadi cadangan. maafkan aku kou :(

terima kasih bagi yang sudah baca sampai sini!


End file.
